User blog:DemonaCarrolltucky/Moving Companies in Tokyo
__TOC__ Need to move to a new apartment? Leaving the country and want to take your entire place along with your prized UFO catcher collection with you? Well, I have compiled a collection of some of the recommendations I have seen from the last couple of years. Try to get a minimum of 3 quotes; regardless of whether you are moving domestically or internationally. More often than not, you will find a dramatic difference in price. Plus, if companies know you are shopping around, you might get a lowered estimate. If you are having difficulty accessing a link check the URL. It seems that some of the sites use HTTP and others HTTPS. LOCAL If you live outside the 23 wards, for some of the smaller companies, double check that the company will pick up and/or deliver to your locations. Getting estimates are free, so make that phone call or send that email. Fukuoka Soko They service entire length of Japan, from Hokkaido to Okinawa, whether you need to move from a tiny apartment across town or to a new home on the other side of Japan. Their other services include: Storage Room for Personal Belonging, Office Moves, Document Storage and Management. Nippon Express Their services offer: DIY Packing Service, Standard Moving Service, Domestic Moving, Storage, Pianos, Cars, and Motocycles. Quick Move Services: Moving, Storage, Luggage Service, Installations , Removal & Supply Furniture/Appliances. Quoz Movers Tokyo All of the staff speaks English. Their services include: packing, moving, and disposal. Although the majority of our work is in Tokyo we are able to offer moving services to other parts of Japan. Recycle Boy Domestic Moving Only: Transporting, Packing & Unpacking Service, Electrical Works, Recycling & Disposal Service, Piano Shifting, Storage, and House Cleaning. Recycle Mission Buy & sell: Household Appliances, Small Applianes, Personal Audio, Electronics, Home Furnishings, Baby Goods,Family Goods, Clothing, Toys, Video Games, Jewelry and Watches. Sagawa Express English Support 050-3032-9151 (8:00 ~ 19:00) Regular packages, Cash on Delivery, Cooled, Express, Valuables, Express, and more. Tokyo Happy Move Our delivery service is for people who only need a few items delivered. We mostly cater to people who have bought items from Sayonara sales, received things from their friends or those who have bought items from second hand stores or online. Our delivery prices start from 6,000 yen plus tax. Tokyo Helping Hands Services: Moving, Delivery, Disposal, Storage, and Moving Preparations. Tokyo Move Starting prices at ¥6,000. Tokyo Truck Guy Whether your move is large or small, today or next month, the Tokyo Truck Guy has you covered! Flat-rate moves ¥5,000 within Yamanote Line. Baggage and Personal Belongings Transportation ¥8,000 – ¥10,000. Yamato Home Convenience Their services include: Single person moving, Family moving, and transportation of large furniture and appliances. Yamato Transport (Kuroneko) Their services include: Ta-Q-Bin, Ta-Q-Bin Compact, Yamamoto-bin, Cool Ta-Q-Bin, PC Ta-Q-Bin, Yamamoto Moving Services, Household Good Ta-Q-Bin, Fine Art Transport, Golf Ta-Q-Bin, Ski Ta-Q-Bin, Airpot Ta-Q-Bin, Round Trip Ta-Q-Bin, Luggage Storrage and Same ay Luggage Delivery, Ta-Q-Bin Time Service, Express Ta-Q-Bin, Internationa Ta-Q-Bin, Study Abroad Ta-Q-Bin, and Overseas Moving Package. XPS Tokyo Staff speaks English, French, and Japanese. Services: Household deliveries, Moving House, Office Relocating, Imports (customs & clearance), vehicles purchase/export. INTERNATIONAL When you are moving internationally, get in home estimated quotes; you could save hundreds of dollars! Let each company know that you are shopping around; more than likely, they will try to under bid the other company. If you think that you don’t have enough stuff to fill an entire container, no worries, there are half containers and Less than Container Loads (LCL). For an LCL, a shipping company will pack your boxes along with another shipment, in order to fill up the empty space and be more cost effective. If you think you have even less stuff to send than that, like a handful of boxes, look into Japan Post, Kuroneko Yamato, or other similar delivery services that do individual packages. AGS Movers Asian Tigers Bridge Life Crown Relocation Fukuoka Soko Nippon Express Nissin Corporation Pacific Link International Prorow Moving Services R.S. Network Santa Fe Relocation Yamato Logistics JAPAN POST If you don’t have a lot of stuff or it isn’t super big, you can have the Japan Post handle your delivery. They can even pick it up at your home if you request it, but they only pick up small amounts. There are 4 shipment types you can choose from and they can be used locally or internationally; Express Mail Service (EMS), Airmail, Economy Air (SAL), and Surface Mail. You can find a further expanation of each shipping service here Domestic Shipping Fees International Rates Category:Blog posts Category:JET Blogs Category:Daily Life